Gundam Wing:Final Genesis
by Stormcrow8
Summary: Treize's son Race joins a new special branch of the Preventer assigned for average day-to-day police work.
1. Prolouge: Times of Trial

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam. That simple.   


----------------------------Gundam Wing: Final Genesis------------------------------ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prolouge:Times of Trial~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It is the year A.C. 210. Peace has been achieved, and the colonies, as well as earth itself, are thriving. 

The government has evolved into a democratic republic with the Preventers at it's side as the guardians of peace and justice. 

But something has changed. The peace has been disturbed by numerous thefts and crime. 

The events seem to be connected, but no one can figure it out. 

The Preventers are stumped, the politicians furious, and the people are at risk. 

I think it's time for a hero...don't you? 

The air outside Preventer HQ was peaceful. As the bus came to a stop on the curb, the few people waiting edged closer. Before they could get on, a large crowd squeezed out. In this crowd one particular young man stood out. He could have been either a tall fifteen year old, or just average at twenty. He seemed to have a mission. This young man walked up the front stairs of the large building in front of him, and looked behind himself, as if he didn't expect to come out. 

The officer on duty at the front desk sighed from boredom. It hasn't been busy lately and everyone was itching to do something. "Maybe some renegade Mobile Suits will be discovered,and Commander Une will send me out on recon or something." She quickly abandoned the thought and went back to watching a fly crawl up the wall. 

Back outside the young man had made up his mind and walked into the lobby. Walking over to the desk he saw that the officer was a young woman about eighteen years old. She was staring intently at a fly which was just at the merge between the wall and the ceiling. Taking a rubber band from his pocket he stretched it back and let it go. The band flew up and deftly hit it's target. The fly. As it plummeted toward the ground, the dead fly hit the officer on the forehead. The apparently napping girl woke up startled. 

"Huh??? What do you want?" She growled. 

"I was wondering if this is where I sign up." Our friend replied. 

"Uh, yeah. Answer these questions." She said now recovered from the fly experience. 

He nodded. 

"Date of birth?" Was the first question. 

"December 23, A.C. 190." he said. 

"Place of origin?" She asked next. 

"New York, U.S.A.." 

"Nationality?" The third question. 

"I was born in the U.S.." Was the curt reply. 

"First name?" She continued, ignoring the comment. 

"Race." He replied after a short pause. 

"Last?" The final question. 

"Kushrenada." After a very lengthy pause. 

"I mean your last name." She told him with a quizzical look on her face. 

He just nodded again. 

She stared hard at his face. "Commander Une told me to send anyone by the name of Kushrenada straight to her." 

"No problem to me." He said simply. 

"It wouldn't matter if it was." She said. 

As she led him down the hall to Commander Une's office, Race noticed something. There wasn't anyone there. 

"Isn't there supposed to be people here?" He asked. 

"They are all on call. We try to keep a minimal staff, except for emergencies." She said. 

Race didn't bother replying. He knew it wouldn't get him anywhere. 

"Here's Commander Une's office." The officer finally said as they approached a door at the end of the hall. 

When they entered, Commander Une jolted upright. 

"Trei...." She screamed in shock, stopping herself before she could finish the word. 

"My opinion exactly, Commander." The officer said. 

Race didn't say a word. 

"Here's his file commander." The officer said. 

"Thank you, constable. You may go." Commander Une said, flipping through the file. "Not much here." She said.   
"Where have you been hiding that the Preventers don't have any info on you?" 

"Around..." He told her. 

"We need to know, or you can't get in." She said. 

"I was born in New York..." He said. 

"You already said that." She told him. 

"But spent the first fifteen years of my life on L1." He continued, ignoring her slightly snappish tone. 

"That's much better." She said as she typed the information on to her keyboard. 

"Then, a few years ago, I stowed away on a shuttle headed for earth." He told her. 

"That's all I need." She told him. "I'll arrange for a transport to the L2 training station." 

"Why L2?" He asked. 

"It's the best. Preventers have to be the best. But I knew your father. I'll call it a favor to him." She said."I assume...he was your father?" 

"Yes." He said. 

"Excellent. Constable?" She called into the intercom on her desk. 

"Yes Commander?" The girl who had brought Race in replied over the com. 

"Come in." Commander Une told her. 

The officer came in and asked Commander Une for her orders. 

"I want you to escort Cadet Kushrenada to the shuttle bay. Make sure he gets sent to L2 for intensive training. Then report back." The commander said. 

A surprised look came onto her face. "Right away, commander." 

As she escorts Race out of the commanders office, the officer asks him a few questions of her own. 

"Ok mister, what is your relation to Treize Kushrenada and what are you doing here?" She demanded. 

"Is this the way to the shuttle bay?" He asked, ignoring her question. 

"Yes." She said. "But..." 

"Thanks." Race said back as he ran down the hallway. 

"Cadet!" She called after him. 

Race knew he could get into trouble if he kept this up, so he stopped. "Yes?" He asked with a tired accent in his voice. 

She caught up to him quickly and proceeded with her cross-examination. "Well?" She asked. 

Race was exasperated. "Your job was to show me to the shuttle bay. You've done that. Now I've got a job to do, let me do it." 

She was apparently taken aback by Race's sharpness, not being used to new people not needing help. 

Race sighed. "Sorry." He said. 

"It's ok." She replied quickly. 

Race shrugged, and stepped toward the shuttle. 

"Wait!" She called to him. 

"What now?" He replied gruffly. 

"You need a badge." She told him. 

"Why?" He asked. 

"Because they won't let you in if you don't have one." She replied. "Just a moment." She told him as she fiddled with her cell phone. "Commander Une?" She said into it. "Did you give Cadet Kushrenada an ID badge? Yes right away." She pushed the end button on her phone "It will be just a minute." She told Race. Then she stepped over to a com port on the wall. "Just a second... There." She said, handing Race a small copper colored badge. Race took it without a reply. Then he jumped into the shuttle and punched activate. The exhaust catch popped up and the engines ignited. The small shuttle had lift off. 

Race felt much better once he was in the air. He didn't care much for people, and the kind like her were the worst. But he couldn't let things like that distract him, he had a job to do. He configured the navicom to L2 and activated autopilot. Then he leaned back to catch a few hours sleep. He had a long trip ahead of him.

TO BE CONTINUED...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

So, like it?   



	2. Part Two: The Story Unfolds

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam.  
  
-------------Gundam Wing:Final Genesis-------------  
  
~~~~~~~~Part two: The story unfolds~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The young woman watched Race's shuttle shoot into the sky. She smiled slightly and whispered "See ya,  
  
bro."  
  
  
  
The Preventer Training Acadamy was it's own colony. It was to the center of the cluster, and all staff were actually on permanent call. Race's shuttle entered the dock, the large steel door of the airlock closing behind him. The second door in the lock closed, filling the area around Race's shuttle with air. Race climbed down the ladder from the hatch in the small shuttle. he hit the ground, and began to walk toward the large building that housed the Preventer Training Acadamy.  
  
The main lobby was mostly empty. There was an older man who had an officer badge on his shoulder, and  
  
a few cadets joking in front of the snack machines. Race walked up to the desk. The young man on duty was flipping through a magazine. Race grunted. The clerk looked up and smiled.  
  
"Oh, you're that cadet Commander Une sent up here, Kushrenada, wasn't it?" He said, tapping a few  
  
buttons on his keyboard.  
  
"Yeah, that's me." Race said, monotonously.  
  
"Constable Peter Connors, pleased to meet you." He tapped a few more buttons. "Can I see your badge?"  
  
Race handed him the badge.  
  
Connors scanned the badge through a computer, then whistled at what he saw on his screen. "Says here  
  
you're to go straight to Colonel Peacecraft."  
  
"Okay, where is it?" Race questioned.  
  
"Down the hall, left, fifth door down." He gave Race the badge, pointed him in the right direction, and off  
  
Race went.  
  
Colonel Milliardo Peacecraft was sitting at his desk, going over some reports. There was a knocking on the  
  
door. "Come in." He said, not bothering to look up.  
  
Race walked in. The blond officer looked up. "Yes?" He asked Race, lowering his head again when he saw that the stranger did not outrank him.  
  
"They sent me down here, I'm Race Kushrenada."  
  
Peacecraft looked up, this time with a startled look in his eyes. "Kushrenada?"  
  
Race seemed upset that everyone seemed to have a problem with his last name. "Yes."  
  
"I didn't know Treize had a..." He was cut off by a flashing red light on his com screen. He quickly pushed  
  
a button on his keypad. "Peacecraft, what is it DeCosta?"  
  
A dark haired young woman appeared on the screen. "There's been a bombing on colony L2-GGX579. The three local agents are tied up with crowd control, and they don't have enough extra people to actually do anything about the terrorists."  
  
Race took note of her thick South American accent, probably from Brazil.  
  
Peacecraft frowned. "I'll need three officers and a negotiator." He glanced over at Race. "I'm taking the kid with me."  
  
Now it was DeCosta's turn to frown. "Are you sure that is a good idea? He's just a cadet, and."  
  
Milliardo cut her off. "And how many cadets in this institute wouldn't give their right handto go? DeCosta, he's with me, No one will lay a finger on him."  
  
DeCosta knew there was no point in arguing with her commanding officer, let alone Milliardo Peacecraft. "Alright, Do you have any preference of staff?"  
  
"Just get a squad, but who for a negotiator?"  
  
She tapped the keypad onle again. "We have Saburo, O'Reily, Connors, and."  
  
"Send Connors. He's the best in case something screws up."  
  
"Alright. Any requests for equipment?"  
  
Milliardo looked to Race. "Well?"  
  
Race thought for a moment. "Got a SRX-10 Assualt Rifle?"  
  
Milliardo gave Race a surprised look. "That's a pretty heavy piece of noisemaker. You sure?"  
  
Race blinked. He didn't say anything.  
  
Milliardo shrugged. "Send half a dozen fresh clips for my Magnum, and an SRX-10. Four extra belts." He looked to Race again. "Shirt size?"  
  
"Medium." Race replied.  
  
"And send a men's medium jacket down to the bay."  
  
DeCosta tapped a few more buttons. "It's on it's way, sir."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Milliardo slid the right drawer of his desk open. He pulled out a shining revolver. He opened the chamber and popped a new clip in. "Ready to go?" he said to Race.  
  
Race nodded.  
  
  
  
Peter Connors was leaning against the side of the mid sized shuttle that he and the rest of the squad were supposed to take to GGX579. He had been the first to arrive, and the rest were all late. "Even Colonel Peacecraft." he said to himself. He wondered why that cadet had been sent straight to the colonel. "He's supposed to be coming with us. Wonder how Peacreft pulled that off?" Usually cadets couldn't go to the field until their second year. Yet Race was on his first day! "And here they come now."  
  
The Preventer jacket hung loosely on Race's shoulders. The standard issue .45 caliber pistol hung even more loosely in its holster. He followed Milliardo and the rest over to the shuttle, where Peter was waiting.  
  
Soon, everyone was in the shuttle, and on their way to the colony.  
  
---  
  
Well? Sorry to cut it off like this, but I need to get a chapter up. Am I going the right way with this? R&R.  
  
Stormcrow8 


End file.
